A service can receive requests that consume resources of the service from computing agents, including both automated traffic and human traffic. In some cases, due to the volume of requests received from automated traffic, for example, a service must devote a substantial amount of resources to the automated, or non-human, traffic. However, since computing resources are limited and/or are provided at a cost to the service provider, devoting a large amount of resources to the automated traffic may have a negative effect on the service.